


В глубине леса

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Centaur!John, Centaurs, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок в лесу преследовал преступника...





	В глубине леса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep into the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991490) by [Robottko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko). 



Шерлок преследовал в лесу преступника. Расследование серии убийств, оказавшееся нескучным, заставило его поломать голову, но вот погоня за подозреваемым из-за этого приятнее не сделалась. Убийца хорошо знал лес, и ему удалось несколько раз запутать следы там, где на его пути встречались корни, камни или неровный грунт. Шерлок начал уставать, а когда споткнулся о большой корень, растянулся в грязи.

Чертыхаясь, Шерлок быстро встал на ноги, но убийцы уже и след простыл. Полиция же осталась далеко позади, оказавшись недостаточно компетентной для того, чтобы поймать преступника в такой окружающей среде.

– Тебя не должно здесь быть. – Голос заставил консультирующего детектива вздрогнуть. Шерлок оглянулся, и все слова застряли в его горле, когда он увидел того, кто к нему обратился.

Это было невозможно, но там стояло необычное создание во всём его великолепии. Торс мужчины с золотыми волосами, и тело лошади с плавными изгибами и твёрдыми мускулами. Кентавр.

– Почему? – Выдохнул Шерлок, удивлённо распахнув сине-серые глаза. – Я ничего не срываю и не ломаю в лесу, я просто пытаюсь поймать убийцу.

– Да, я его видел. – Кентавр задумался. – Однако лес для тебя небезопасен. Большинство кентавров жестоки, и не колеблясь тебя убили бы.

– А как насчёт тебя? – спросил Шерлок, с подозрением глядя на кентавра. – Почему ты не такой?

Улыбнувшись, кентавр покачал белокурой головой. – Я отверг их образ жизни, и меня прогнали. Я могу тебе помочь вернуться к людям.

Шерлок смотрел на кентавра в течение какого-то времени, а потом скрестил на груди руки. – Я согласен. Как тебя зовут?

– Меня зовут Джон, – ответил кентавр. – А как зовут тебя, человек?

– Шерлок Холмс. – Шерлок закатил глаза, будто эта информацией должна была быть очевидной. – Я – консультирующий детектив, а в ваших лесах бродит убийца.

– Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок Холмс, – торжественно произнёс Джон. Кентавр опустился на землю, позволяя взобраться к нему на спину. После того, как Шерлок уселся поудобней, Джон встал и побежал в том направлении, откуда он пришёл.

Увидев вдалеке сигнальные огни полицейских автомобилей, Джон остановился у самой кромки леса. Ещё раз опустившись на землю, он позволил Шерлоку слезть с его спины.

– Вот здесь я оставляю тебя, Шерлок Холмс, – сказал Джон. Развернувшись, кентавр направился в лес.

– Подожди! – крикнул Шерлок, и Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Я тебя ещё увижу?

– Думаю, да, – улыбнувшись, ответил Джон и исчез за деревьями.

***

Шерлок был расстроен тем, что ему не удалось поймать убийцу. В течение недели он дулся, огрызаясь на людей. Заглянув в Ярд в поисках нового дела, он узнал, что убийца пойман.

– Как вам это удалось? – спросил Шерлок у Лестрейда.

– На самом деле мы ничего для этого не сделали. Он был найден связанным в лесу, а к его рубашке была прикреплена для тебя записка.

Инспектор протянул ему записку. Шерлок схватил её и быстро прочитал.

 

_Шерлоку Холмсу_

_Думаю, что я поймал твоего убийцу._

_Джон_

 

Шерлок улыбнулся, а когда Лестрейд вопросительно изогнул бровь, просто пожал плечами. – Вот что значит иметь везде помощников.


End file.
